


Gift of Giving

by mm8



Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Hangover, No Dialogue, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Shawn wasn't the one with the hangover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Giving

For once, Shawn wasn't among the sleeping dozen who had partied too hard the night before at the annual SBPD Christmas party. 

Lassie was slung over his desk, now sporting a classy permanent marker mustache. The Chief was sleeping under her desk. Jules and Gus were spooning near the water cooler (that didn't make Shawn the tiniest bit jealous). McNabb was wearing a crown, slung over the new guy's desk still clutching a bottle of scotch. Shawn's father was nowhere to be seen, but his pants were draped over the new guy like a blanket.

As he snuck his way through the police station, he took pictures of everyone, for posterity's sake. But he left everyone a gift at their side before he exited, a large pineapple. It was a fantastic hangover cure. They'd thank him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
